


Transposing the Score

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [19]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">Written: June-Aug 2009</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Transposing the Score

**Author's Note:**

> Written: June-Aug 2009

Yunho pauses in the hallway, frowning over Jaejoong's latest text message. They're home later than expected and minus one member, but they're home. And to a frighteningly quiet house, given that Junsu and Changmin have been back for hours. At the edge of his vision, he sees Yoochun re-appear after checking Junsu's bedroom and, very quietly, pull the door closed.

"Everything okay?" Yoochun asks, coming to look over Yunho's shoulder.

"Jaejoong says it's likely to be a long night."

"It's Boa, hyung." Yunho can hear Yoochun's smile and turns to see it as well.

"Exactly. She doesn't need the gossip about spending all evening drinking with Jaejoong."

"They aren't in a bar, they're at her apartment. They need the big screen TV to watch the post-break up explosion-fest. As long as she doesn't start drunk-dialling again, it'll be fine."

Yunho grins as Yoochun shudders at the memory. "Scarred you for life, didn't she?"

"I still get ripped out of a dead sleep with, 'Yippee kiyay, motherfucker,' ringing in my ears. Don't worry about Boa."

Yunho drapes an arm over Yoochun's shoulders and steers him toward the living room. "How about the other two? Asleep, I assume, from your tip-toeing out of the room."

"Yeah, looks like they wore each other out."

Yunho sighs. "Junsu's sick--"

"Which is why they're asleep at 9:30. Don't blame Changmin; I think he's been trying to get Junsu alone for awhile now." Yoochun takes a quick step in front of Yunho, stopping their progress toward the sofa. "I know the feeling," he says, smiling. He's close enough for Yunho to feel his body heat, smell what is left of his cologne after sweating under the lights, be able to lean in--

"Want a drink?" Yoochun asks as he steps away.

Yunho shakes away his distraction. "Yeah."

"Beer?" Yoochun's still wearing the smile as he turns at the kitchen door, which becomes a laugh at Yunho's raised eyebrows. "I have a few bottles stashed away. And I'm particular about who I share with. Want one? You can say no, I won't be insulted."

"Aw. Here I thought you were trying to get me drunk." Yunho is grinning, teasing, but something dark crosses Yoochun's face, something Yunho feels he should know about. But not tonight. "After the day we've had, a beer would be really good. Thank you."

Calm returns to Yoochun's expression and he nods before pushing through the doorway. "Those bastards ate my dinner!" he calls.

"The bulgogi? From three days ago?"

"Serves them right if they get food poisoning," Yoochun says as he hands over a cool bottle. "I was going to heat that up for us."

Yunho's first sip ends in a sputter and he turns to see the crinkles in the corners of Yoochun's eyes, the sign that the devil that often sits on Yoochun's shoulder is in residence. "I'm not sure I should let you pick the movie if you're in an evil mood."

"Do we need a movie? I know I didn't break up with anyone today."

"Jaejoong _did_ leave me."

"If it makes you feel any better, it took a large bribe."

"Really?"

"Or it would have, if Boa hadn't phoned. Jaejoong has been pushing for a threesome for weeks." Yoochun's broad grin and wink makes Yunho shake his head.

"You're working with Junsu's brand of subtle today."

"Hate to say it, leader-sshi, but sometimes the sledgehammer approach is required to get you to see things."

It hadn't occurred to Yunho that Yoochun might be feeling neglected. It's likely he's been missing signals, he's been too involved in trying to tamp down his own attraction. Somehow, whenever he has looked, Yoochun has always seemed...taken. "I see. It's just...."

Yoochun bumps against his shoulder. "I know."

They drink in silence after that. It should be familiar and comfortable, even in the unusual instance of the quiet extending to the whole house, but the awareness Yunho now has for Yoochun means that it's neither. "What do you know?" he asks, and instantly regrets it. "Don't you dare," he says in response to Yoochun's snort and the look in his eyes that preludes a very bad joke.

Yoochun backs down with just a smile, wets his lips with another sip of beer while he gathers his thoughts. "I know it's Jaejoong. And Junsu. You have 'monogamous' stamped on your forehead, Yunho-yah." He thinks a few moments more. "I'm not sure how Changmin fits in though."

"He's always been ours. He belongs to the group."

"If you value your life, never tell him that."

Yunho nods. "Junsu, I knew before anyone else; you could say he was mine first. But by the time I met you, Jaejoong and I had...something, although we didn't know what it was, and Junsu had already fallen for you."

"You, Jaejoong, and Junsu all met me at the same time."

"But Junsu walked into the room first. He was gone at the first sight of your smile."

Yoochun's blushing as he studies the label on his beer. "He was not."

"He will deny it until the end of time, but I know him. Head over heels." Yunho leans in so that his breath brushes against Yoochun's skin. "So were Jaejoong and I, but we have no trouble admitting it."

Yunho pulls back quickly as Yoochun turns, his expression saying that Yunho is spouting complete bullshit. Yunho blushes himself and clarifies, "We didn't know what it was then. And we can admit it...now."

Yoochun collapses into laughter then, and Yunho takes the bottle from Yoochun's hands to save the sofa and carpet. When that brilliant smile is turned on him, he knows that he wasn't just spinning seductive words. The pressure in his chest, the heat spreading along his veins, these are signs he's familiar with, except this time he might.... He should do something with the feelings. He puts both of their bottles on the table.

The slight lift of brows turns Yoochun's laughing gaze into a questioning one, but continuing giggles suggest that it's likely a question he already knows the answer to. Yunho leans in slowly, on the slight chance that Yoochun's answer is different from his. The grin easing into a soft smile puts that fear to rest, and by the time Yunho brushes his lips over Yoochun's, all that is left of the laugh is a sigh, warm and soft.

Yunho lingers there, tasting air and heat. Yoochun reaches just enough to add a light tickle of friction where their lips meet. He touches other places just as lightly, fingertips resting on the elbow of the arm Yunho has braced by Yoochun's hip, over the soft skin in the hollows between Yunho's ribs

Another breath and Yunho turns it into a real kiss, shallow, but firm. Yoochun hums or growls or purrs; it's more of a vibration than a true sound. Yunho drops his jaw, parts his lips, to sing an answer, which is when Yoochun decides to kiss him back.

Yoochun slides into the kiss the way he picks up his lines in a song, smooth and easy. Effortlessly. With a strength that often goes unnoticed by the casual listener. Yunho has never been casual about the group. Yunho knows to trust Yoochun when he sweeps his hand up Yunho's arm to his jaw, holding the kiss steady as he slowly pushes Yunho to lean against the sofa back. The awkward twist Yoochun has to make breaks the kiss then, giving Yunho a chance to catch a breath as Yoochun finishes the turn and straddles his thighs.

That breath gets caught in his throat as Yoochun runs fingertips over his face, along the line of his cheekbone, over the scars near his eye. Yoochun's hooded gaze follows his hands, while Yunho's lingers on Yoochun's lips, kissed plump and temptation red.

"You have a tendency to look down your nose at people who piss you off," Yoochun drawls, soft and casual for such a non sequitur. He runs his knuckles under Yunho's jaw, a subtle command for Yunho not to lower his head. "It's amazing how different that tilt of your chin looks from another angle." A small shift and Yunho's face is cupped in Yoochun's palms. "I'm surprised Jaejoong doesn't have you on your knees constantly," he purrs against Yunho's lips and inhales Yunho's gasp. The kiss gives him no time to recover, it's as hot and filthy and perfect as the suggestion. Yunho knows Yoochun can feel his blood rising everywhere.

The kiss is cut far too short as Yoochun pulls back, looking at Yunho again. "And you are so fucking beautiful when you blush."

It isn't mockery, there is too much heat in Yoochun's tone for that, but a familiar glint in Yoochun's eyes helps Yunho find his feet again. "Do you always talk this much?"

Yoochun seems genuinely surprised by the question. "I don't think I've ever had the chance."

The building tension comes out in a laugh, Yunho collapsing against the back of the sofa. He can feel Yoochun's own snickers against his bared throat, warm puffs of air against kiss-dampened skin. Yoochun reaches the neck of his t-shirt and u-turns the trail of kisses back up the other side to Yunho's ear. "Clothes. Let's get rid of them," he whispers.

Yunho has his t-shirt off in the next breath, but as he slides his hands under the hem of Yoochun's, he looks up to see another thought on Yoochun's face. "Yoochun-ah...." The way Yoochun's eyes track over his body makes him turn a question into a guess. "Do you want to stay here?" He indicates the sofa just to be clear.

Yoochun seems to think another moment, but the certainty of the, "No," makes it clear that the idea isn't new. He gets to his feet, holding out a hand to Yunho, hanging on once Yunho is standing, too. "No," he says again. "I don't want the distraction of falling off of furniture."

He pulls them into another kiss, and Yunho winces at the realization that Yoochun really is about the same size as Jaejoong. But in the next moment, any other thoughts of comparison vanish. Yoochun is patient, he persuades, he encourages. He draws you into the centre of the flame before you realize that there is even a fire. Yunho hears an approving hum as he makes himself comfortable in the inferno, one hand at Yoochun's throat, the pulse throbbing under his thumb, the other hand wrapped around Yoochun's hip, his t-shirt hanging from his wrist. Yunho has no idea how long they stand there, all thoughts of soft bed and smooth skin pushed aside in favour of mouth and tongue and slide and taste and heat and more, until they also get pushed aside, overridden by the need for air.

"So much for no distractions," Yunho says, his voice seeming as burned as the rest him from that kiss.

"I _was_ hoping I'd finally found someone who could multi-task."

That's a challenge, and Yunho never turns down one of those. He catches the bottom of Yoochun's t-shirt again, turning them so that he can pull Yoochun toward his room. They only take a couple of steps, Yoochun grinning ear to ear in approval of Yunho's plan, when Yunho pulls the tee over Yoochun's head and drops both of their shirts on the floor. He hooks a finger in Yoochun's belt loop–not that Yoochun really needs encouragement to keep moving–and undoes his own drawstring with his other hand. He has to move deliberately in order not to trip as he steps out of his track pants, but Yoochun slows as well, maintaining the choreography of this "dance." The pace lets him focus on Yoochun's buckle, button and fly, and by the time they reach the doorway the only thing holding up Yoochun's cargo pants is the finger in the belt loop.

He stops them there and lets the rest of Yoochun's clothes drop to the floor. Yoochun follows unassisted when Yunho steps back again, but moves in even closer when Yunho sticks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers.

"No, no. Just wait a minute."

"I thought you wanted me out of clothes."

"Slow down. You've proved your point. And you look very nice in green."

Yunho likes the boxers because the silk can be made invisible under the most clingy costumes, but that doesn't mean he hasn't noticed the other aspects. He shudders when the material shifts over his cock as Yoochun traces a pattern around his hipbone with a single finger. Heat rises to his face again, but this time Yoochun only comments with his eyes, watching Yunho the way he does those moments he wants to keep forever. Yunho can't hold the look, closing his eyes, and Yoochun is merciful, stepping in close so that he can use both hands to grope Yunho's backside.

"So you've got a thing for-–" The way Yoochun leans back and his eyebrows shoot up makes Yunho break off with an embarrassed cough. "On second thought, I'm surprised you find mine worthy of attention."

"Junsu should never be used as a standard for anything," Yoochun says, snuggling back into Yunho's neck while Yunho hooks his chin over Yoochun's shoulder. "And you have a superior ass. I noticed how fetching these shorts looked covering it when you were getting out of your costume. Which is why I tormented Jaejoong until you were finished. No need to scandalize the staff."

Yunho snorts at that–-as if the staff isn't used to them by now. The thought that they should get into bed and get on with it wanders through Yunho's mind, but Yoochun is doing more than groping, he's massaging Yunho's hips and back, reaching down to push at tired hamstrings with his fingertips and press the heel of his hand into the largest muscles. Yunho returns the favour, drawing firm, smooth strokes down Yoochun's spine to the letters that are just a dark blur from this angle. Yoochun's briefs aren't adding to this experience, though, so he pushes the waistband down with his next pass and Yoochun gives a little shimmy to help them reach the floor.

"Oh!" Yoochun breathes, and rolls his hips with deliberation against the front of Yunho's shorts. Yunho groans into Yoochun's neck, Yoochun's obvious enjoyment sends shivers of heat under his skin, but the pressure on his cock is not as direct as he'd like even with Yoochun's hands firm on his ass. Just as Yunho is thinking about pushing back to make adjustments, Yoochun slides his hand into the boxers and wraps his fingers around Yunho's cock.

"Yeah," Yunho groans again and feels Yoochun's smile against his cheek before Yoochun takes his earlobe between his teeth and worries at the stud. It's distraction enough that Yunho gasps rather than whimpers when Yoochun lets go. Then it's his turn to set teeth into skin when Yoochun moves again, only a thin layer of silk between their firm flesh.

The bite he takes on Yoochun's collarbone turns into a series of wet, sucking kisses as Yoochun arches and moans, a low, dark growl from the back of his throat. He turns his head, bares his throat in something more like a demand than an invitation. Yunho has no problem acquiescing; he runs his lips up Yoochun's throat as Yoochun runs his hands up Yunho's back, fingertips gripping his skin when he hits a sensitive spot, the hint of nail enough to encourage a hint of teeth. By the time he reaches Yoochun's jaw, Yunho's not sure how much more he can take. Yoochun might not be the flashiest dancer, but the way he moves his hips, hands, and shoulders has combined to set a very efficient rhythm, bringing Yunho to the edge with elegant ease.

He pulls back, ready to suggest moving to the bed, the brief break a chance to gather his control. He makes the mistake of looking at Yoochun first, sparkling eyes and swollen mouth that slowly curves into an evil grin. Yunho can feel his eyes widen, and he takes a deep breath in preparation of a preemptive, "No way," a purely instinctive reaction based on past experience with that smile.

"Unh!" is what makes it past Yunho's lips as Yoochun slides his hands down Yunho's thighs, easing the descent of his knees to the floor.

"Was that a no?" Yoochun asks, rubbing his cheek against the silk over Yunho's cock. Yunho shakes his head, and then does it again when Yoochun actually looks up for an answer.

The most beautiful thing about Yoochun is the way every emotion flows over his face. They aren't all identifiable, even to those he's been living with for years, but Yunho has seen this one before. It lifts his heart, just as it does every time he sees it, but to have such raw love directed at him as his shorts are sliding over his hips, is more unnerving than a comfort. "So beautiful, Yoochun-ah," Yunho manages to rasp out through a suddenly dry throat as he brushes his fingers along the side of Yoochun's face. "Does Junsu keep you on your knees?"

The evil grin flashes again in return. "Oh yeah," Yoochun says, then takes the head of Yunho's cock between his lips. He closes his eyes as he mouths the sensitive skin, his tongue sliding along the rim, dipping into the slit. Then he meets Yunho's gaze again before taking in the full length.

Yunho hisses through his teeth as the tip of his cock nudges the back of Yoochun's throat. He tries to pull back, but Yoochun hangs on, holding his hips steady while moving deep onto his cock. "Show off," he snarls and feels Yoochun choke on a laugh. It has the desired effect, though; Yoochun eases back and releases his grip on Yunho's hips.

He relaxes, thinking this will now be familiar, a lazy game of touch and taste, something he knows how to handle. It is for a moment, until his balls are cradled in the cage of Yoochun's fingers and his stomach is being stroked by the firm pressure of Yoochun's other hand. Not to mention that Yoochun is sucking in time to his heartbeats, strong and even and relentless. Relaxing just means the orgasm hits harder. There's nothing for him to hang on to other than Yoochun and he tries not to grip too hard, but when his fist in Yoochun's hair causes Yoochun to purr around his twitching cock, setting off another wave of tremors, he forgives himself for being a little rough.

Yoochun pushes up into Yunho's hands as he gets to his feet and leans into Yunho, encouraging them both toward the bed. Yunho flops down onto the edge, getting rid of the boxers before falling back onto the mattress, arms spread wide. "I didn't take you for the race-to-the-finish type of guy. At least not as far as this goes," he says, eyeing Yoochun sprawled out beside him.

"You never asked where Junsu tends to put me on my knees."

"God, don't tell me! I really don't want to know."

"Sure you do. How else would you be able to walk in on us next time? With you there, Junsu might not be so pushy."

When Yunho stops laughing and opens his eyes, he finds Yoochun grinning down at him. "And where did you get the idea that we'd reached the finish line?" Yoochun says, easing closer. "That was just the warm-up."

Yunho closes his eyes again as Yoochun kisses him. It's soft and deep; not testing or exploring, but a kiss that says he's settling in for the night. Yunho has no problem with that. He lets Yoochun lead the kisses, enjoying the lazy slide of lips and tongue while he finds warm skin for his hands to press and caress. It's satisfying to have flexible flesh under his hands rather than the collection of skin and bone he sometimes feels when wrapping an arm around Yoochun. It's a sign of contentment. The past few months have been busy professionally, but the stronger ties within the group have helped them all endure it better. They don't fight less, but they don't fight as hard, explosions more often the result of external frustration than internal tension. And there is always someone who can soothe either–or both–sides of the fray.

He reaches up into the kiss to make sure Yoochun knows that he's very happy with the way things have arranged themselves as well. The motion fans warm embers into a small flame, enough to remind Yunho that he's being neglectful. He presses against Yoochun's hipbone, encouraging a reverse in their positions. When Yoochun seems to get the message, Yunho continues the slide of his hand until his palm curls around Yoochun's cock.

"Any requests?" Yunho asks, already shifting down Yoochun's body.

Yoochun buries his fingers in Yunho's hair, pulling him back. "You can do what you like as long as you keep kissing me."

"That's what I'd planned on doing down–-"

"Stay," Yoochun kisses hard and deep, "here."

When Changmin made the offhand comment about Jaejoong saying Yoochun was the best kisser, Yunho assumed it was just because Changmin was pissed off and making a point. Now Yunho is wondering if there was some truth in the snark, because Yoochun would get his vote. On a purely objective basis, of course. There is no lack of passion in Yoochun's kisses, but there is no sense that they are anything other than what they are. No feeling that they are a means to an end, or a message to be decoded. "I could do this all day," he says during a natural pause.

"I wouldn't complain," Yoochun murmurs, licking his way back into Yunho's mouth, humming when Yunho licks back. "No wonder Jaejoong was annoyed about our first kiss."

"The one before I went home for the wedding?" Yoochun nods, seeming a little surprised that Yunho remembers. "He was annoyed?"

Yoochun chuckles and starts setting light kisses along Yunho's jaw while he says, "I think he was annoyed because I enjoyed it too much. He was having a possessive day."

"Jaejoong?" Yunho shivers at the idea; he can count on one hand the times he's seen hints of Jaejoong being jealous or possessive.

"He doesn't want to admit it, but he has his moments like everyone else. That turns you on, doesn't it?"

He's about to say it's Yoochun's velvet-rough voice in his ear and fingers around his cock, but Yoochun squeezes, sending all Yunho's breath out in a moan. "Don't think about denying it," Yoochun says, stroking firmly, "just put it to good use."

Yunho has been stroking Yoochun's cock while they kissed, but he knows he hasn't been paying attention the way he should be. His hand and Yoochun's stomach are sticky-slick, and Yoochun's cock deeply flushed, yet Yoochun seems as relaxed as he usually does. Then Yunho looks into the heavy-lidded eyes and is singed by the heat there.

"Do you want...?"

"If you fuck like you kiss, I definitely want."

"I don't know.... I've never kissed anyone like I've been kissing you." Yoochun obviously thinks that's bullshit, too, and Yunho grins. "I've never had the chance."

Any tension Yunho was feeling about the idea disappears with Yoochun's laughter. It's so knowing, so fond, and so familiar that Yunho is confident enough not to second-guess the invitation. Fortunately, it's only a small stretch to reach the lube that Jaejoong hides between the mattress and the headboard, so Yunho doesn't hesitate, sliding in one slick finger, then two, smiling as Yoochun's snickers turn into satisfied groans. He tries to linger--slow, easy strokes in a relaxed quest for the perfect spot--but when he pulls out for more lube, Yoochun takes control of the pace for the first time, pushing his hand away completely.

"I'm not going to last if you do that and I want to enjoy you. Come here," Yoochun says, and with a flick of his wrist, a condom suddenly appears between his fingers.

"Where did that come from?"

"A magician never tells his secrets. Unless he's Junsu."

Yoochun rolls the latex on and Yunho coats it generously with lube before giving in to Yoochun's coaxing, fingertips drawing him down and low-voiced encouragement drawing him in. He's leaning heavily on Yoochun's thighs before he stops, keeping a tight rein on the urge to move as he watches Yoochun's damp eyelashes and parted lips. It's the brush of Yoochun's fingers up his arm that gives Yunho the first hint of what's happening. Then Yoochun opens his eyes, his lips curling into a small smile as he slides his hand over Yunho's chest to trace the tattoo.

"If you make me cry, I will never forgive you," Yunho says, through gritted teeth. He's relieved to see Yoochun's smile turn into the grin.

"I'll never forgive you if you don't make me cry," Yoochun says and then surges up, sliding Yunho in the last little bit.

Yunho goes with his instinct then, rolling his hips so that he almost pulls out then moving back in smoothly, not hard or fast, but steady. Yoochun pushes his head back onto the mattress with a groan and on the second thrust, Yunho manages to put his mouth on the tempting rise of Yoochun's throat. "Fuck, yeah," vibrates under his lips.

Like with the kisses, Yunho gets lost in the sensation. Yoochun moves with him, adding to the hot clench around his cock by running nimble fingers over his skin or breathing filthy goads in his ear, making every rock into Yoochun's body enough satisfaction for the moment. It's only when he starts to feel the heat building at the base of his spine that he remembers there is supposed to be an end to this. He almost breaks the rhythm, planning on reaching between them, but he feels Yoochun's knuckles against his belly first.

"Yunho?" The breathless strain in Yoochun's voice makes the rest of the question unnecessary.

"Yes! Go. Come. Whatever."

Yoochun gives into his orgasm like he does every other sensation--completely. He curls and rolls, not exactly crying out, but letting the feeling run through his voice as it does the rest of his body. Yunho's glad he has a bit of warning. It allows him to gather his control enough to let him watch, and in the end, choose which one of Yoochun's surges pulls him under.

The pleasure washes over him this time rather than hitting him, leaves him shaking instead of breathless. He can barely find the coordination to lift himself up onto his elbows to check on Yoochun, but he manages to catch the tears before they slip from Yoochun's eyelashes.

"Only two? Should I be asking for forgiveness?"

"The rest evaporated. Damn, that was hot." Yunho can't help grinning, and Yoochun laughs and pushes at him. "You can be smug later, you need to get off me now, because when I stop feeling wonderful, I'm likely going to cramp up like a pretzel."

"And they call you the romantic one."

"I'm terribly romantic when it doesn't involve me in pain. Or Junsu with anything sticky."

Yunho is about to ask, but he has enough of his own experiences with Junsu to fill in most blanks. Instead, he gives Yoochun's thighs a brief massage before turning away to clean himself up. He brings Yoochun a towel and stretches out beside him.

"Starting to cramp yet?" he asks, not quite nuzzling at Yoochun's shoulder.

"The wonderful seems to be lingering," Yoochun says, sending Yunho a side-long look. "You have my permission to be smug now."

He takes that as permission for kisses. They are definitely good night kisses, Yoochun is fighting sleep to keep kissing him back, so after a particularly sweet one, Yunho settles down onto his pillow. Yoochun shifts and squirms, getting closer and closer until eventually his back is pressed up against Yunho's chest. Yunho feels the contented sigh as he wraps his arm around Yoochun and finds a place for one more kiss as the last bit of tension leaves Yoochun's body.

Yunho is dozing himself when he hears a curse from the hallway, clear enough in the silent house to identify sleepy Changmin. A few stomps later, their abandoned wardrobe is flung through the open door onto the bed. Yoochun mumbles, pulls Yunho's t-shirt off of his face, and tucks it under his chin.

Changmin cracks open an eye, then frowns as he closes it again. "Jaejoong?"

"Boa," Yunho says.

"Seonbae has horrible taste in men. The next time you do this," he waves his hand in their general direction, "call me." He turns without opening his eyes or closing the door.

Yunho's willing to bet Changmin's sleepwalking before he's half-way down the hall. The other door opens though, and closes again, so he has made it into the bedroom at least.

"How does he do that?" Yoochun mutters.

"The same way you do. That's how you look every morning."

"Somehow I doubt that Changmin is as reliant on the kindness of strangers."

Yoochun puts an odd lilt into this voice, and Yunho gets the feeling he's meant to know the reference. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Yoochun turns and snuggles into Yunho's chest. "I'd rather rely on friends anyway."


End file.
